Opération Cupidon
by Emizumi
Summary: ALERTE SPOIL AMOUR SUCRE CAMPUS LIFE EP3 - Pendant la soirée organisée par Su, Alexy est nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer le fameux Morgan, et surtout de savoir s'il a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de créer quelque chose avec lui. MORGAN x ALEXY / YAOI / LEMON


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On se retrouve pour un petit One-Shot sur le couple Morgan et Alexy._

 _/!\ La première moitié de la fiction spoile une des fins possibles de l'épisode 3 d'Amour Sucré Campus Life. Vous êtes donc prévenus !_

 _Cette fiction est un yaoi, avec présence de lemon. Passez votre chemin si cela vous dérange )_

 _Je l'ai écrit dans l'euphorie et la précipitation de cette fin d'épisode 3. Il est donc un peu moins travaillé et fluide que ce que je fais habituellement. Veuillez m'en excuser._

 _J'ai également modifié certains dialogues, pour que cela passe mieux pour une retranscription romancée. Rien de bien méchant )_

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis super hypée par ce couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Je suis contente que notre petit Alexy ait un crush et que l'on puisse s'en mêler niak niak :D_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis :)_

 _OoOoO_

\- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un professeur !

Yeleen avait sorti cette phrase le plus joyeusement du monde. Su avait vendu sa colocataire comme étant le Diable en personne, mais pour le moment, cette fille n'avait rien en commun avec Balthazar. Peut-être cachait-elle ses deux petites cornes sous cette volumineuse touffe de cheveux.

Pour échauffer les esprits et délier les langues, la soirée avait débuté par le célèbre jeu du « Je n'ai jamais ».

Alexy avait à peine eu le temps de réfléchir à l'affirmation de Yeleen que Melody s'était levée subitement, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, le regard fuyant.

\- Euh... Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

\- Vraiment, fit Su dont la voix trahissant une certaine déception. Mais la soirée vient à peine de commencer.

Alexy pouffa discrètement. A voir les joues rosies et le regard brillant de Hyun, le collègue de travail de sa meilleure amie, la soirée semblait déjà bien entamée pour certains.

Officiellement, Su avait décidé d'improviser une petite soirée pour fêter son nouveau job étudiant, mais officieusement, elle et Rosa avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour organiser la venue de Morgan, le colocataire de Hyun, et accessoirement, faire en sorte qu'il puisse enfin le rencontrer et lui adresser la parole. Et effectivement, Morgan était venu. Décidément, quand ses deux meilleures amies ont une idée en tête, elles étaient capables de déplacer des montagnes pour arriver à leurs fins.

Su entamait les négociations pour essayer de faire rester Melody plus longtemps. Bien qu'il n'avait rien contre elle, Alexy ne s'était jamais senti très proche de la petite brune. Il devait avouer qu'il se fichait un peu de savoir si elle préférait partir ou rester. La soirée s'étant momentanément mise en pause suite aux discussions entre Su et Melody, il en profita pour jeter un œil discret vers le jeune homme adossé à l'armoire de Su. Elle et Rosa s'étaient donné du mal pour faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent, mais il n'avait encore pas trouvé le courage d'échanger ne serait-ce que quelques banalités avec lui. Ce Morgan l'intimidait beaucoup. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'électrisant. Il avait du mal à réaliser que le garçon sur lequel il avait flashé dès le premier jour de la rentrée se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentait son aura diaboliquement attirante accélérer les mouvements de son cœur.

Alexy savait qu'il avait une préférence pour les garçons aux cheveux châtains. Il se rappelait encore en avoir pincé pour un de ses camarades de lycée, Kentin. Attirance à sens unique vu que ce dernier était 100% hétéro, en plus d'être incroyablement mordu de son amie Su. Et même s'il avait essayé de se montrer présent quand elle n'arrêtait de le repousser, cela n'avait finalement pas suffit pour éveiller chez le jeune Kentin un intérêt particulier pour lui.

Comme s'il avait senti le poids de son regard insistant, Morgan avait levé les yeux, et pendant une seconde, Alexy avait pu s'y plonger. Il tourna rapidement le regard, honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de matage. Bravo Alexy ! Quelle bonne impression tu fais !

Melody avait finalement décidé de quitter les lieux, et Yeleen ne tarda pas à relancer le jeu.

\- Bon, qui a déjà fantasmé sur son prof alors ?

Le jeu voulait que si l'affirmation était valable pour nous, nous devions boire une gorgée d'alcool. Alexy n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà fantasmé sur un de ses profs.

\- Par "un de ses profs" tu entends, un professeur que l'on a déjà eu ? demanda Rosa, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle allait devoir s'abreuver un peu ou non.

\- Oui oui, répondit Yeleen. Il faut que ce soit un prof que tu as eu en cours.

Rosa sembla soulagée, et ne toucha pas à son verre. Su non plus. Ce qui attira le regard joueur de sa colocataire.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? M. Zaidi ne te fait donc aucun effet ?

\- Aucun, avait-elle répondu, sûre d'elle.

\- Pourtant, ce prof dégage tellement de charme ! Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas en cours, j'aurai abimé ma rétine à force de le regarder.

Su et Rosa tournèrent immédiatement un regard étincelant sur l'auteur de cette phrase. Morgan. Alexy sentit son rythme cardiaque s'agiter quelque peu. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il vit les deux paires d'yeux exaltés de ses meilleures amies se figer sur lui. Leur regard disait "Qu'est-ce que t'attends, enchaine, dis quelque chose !". Alexy maudit le ciel pour leur indiscrétion. Qu'elles arrêtent de le regarder avec insistante, par pitié.

\- C'est le phénomène de cette rentrée ce nouveau prof, renchérit Hyun. Même moi qui suit en info-com j'ai entendu parler de lui.

Alexy déglutit. Bon, il était temps qu'il se manifeste, au risque de se faire fusiller sur place par ses meilleures amies.

\- C'est clair qu'il dégage vraiment quelque chose. C'est pas étonnant toutes ses personnes qui lui tournent autour.

Rosa fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était visiblement pas assez explicite pour elle. Morgan se mit à rire.

\- C'est sûr. Heureusement pour lui, je ne l'ai pas croisé seul dans un couloir, on ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Yeleen et Hyun rirent à cette déclaration. Alexy sourit également. Le doute n'était plus permis, Morgan était visiblement intéressé par les garçons. Il sentit son cœur palpiter de joie en comprenant qu'une porte s'était entrouverte et que ses espoirs n'allaient pas partir en fumée avec cette soirée.

Il croisa alors le regard infiniment bleu de Morgan, et par cette connexion, il sentit un élan de courage s'insuffler dans ses veines.

\- On est bien d'accord. Un petit dérapage est si vite arrivé.

Il vit les fines lèvres du garçon se fendre en un demi-sourire. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce sourire lui était-il adressé ?

Son regard azur était envoutant. Alexy n'arrivait à s'en détacher. Il sentit ses pommettes chauffer doucement. Ce devait certainement être l'alcool, oui.

Rosa enchaina sur une nouvelle affirmation et quelques personnes burent dans leur verre. Alexy se sentait complètement chamboulé. Maintenant que leur regards n'étaient plus connectés l'un à l'autre, il n'osait plus relever la tête. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cette chambre étudiant.

\- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une personne du même sexe.

La vois lascive et incroyablement sexy de Morgan le fit presque sursauter. Tout le monde se regardait pour voir qui allait boire dans son verre, et à la surprise générale, Su avala rapidement une gorgée avant de le reposer.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Rosa. Su ?

\- Bah ouais, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, gênée. Ça peut arriver non ?

\- Non mais personne te juge, répondit Yeleen.

Alexy se saisit de son verre, et osa tourner le regard vers Morgan. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui au même moment. Un demi-sourire peint sur le visage, il attrapa son verre en arquant un sourcil. La façon dont il trempa ses lèvres dans le whisky était sans appel. Il lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans. Alexy l'accompagna dans son geste et ils burent ensemble une gorgée de leur breuvage, les yeux plongés dans les pupilles de l'autre.

Rosa assena un coup de coude discret dans les côtes de Su, et indiqua d'un signe de tête les deux garçons. Yeleen intercepta le geste et suivit du regard la direction indiquée. Seul Hyun semblait inconscient de la situation qui se déroulait.

\- Et si on augmentait la musique ? proposa alors Rosa. J'ai très envie de danser !

\- C'est parti ! s'écria Hyun.

Rosa, Su et Hyun commencèrent à se déhancher sur le grand tapis de la chambre, qui était devenu pour une soirée la piste de danse. Morgan tira presque de force Yeleen pour qu'elle suive la vague. Alexy s'était également levé et alla immédiatement retrouver ses deux meilleures amies avec qui il partagea une danse très approximative avec des gestes qui n'avaient aucun sens. De leur côté, les trois autres formèrent un autre groupe, et inévitablement, la situation dévia en une pseudo battle de danse, qui ressemblait plutôt à une battle de l'équipe qui arriverait à faire les mouvements les moins désordonnés.

Alexy se déchainait au rythme de la musique. Le son était si fort qu'il avait du mal à différencier les battements de son cœur et les vibrations des baffles. Il s'étonna que personne ne soit encore venu se plaindre.

Inévitablement, il laissa son regard se balader sur la silhouette en mouvement de Morgan. Ses boucles brunes se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Il décela quelques gouttelettes brillantes sur son front, dont certaines dévalaient ses tempes, allant jusqu'à se perdre dans son t-shirt turquoise. Alexy avait très chaud. Le brun était incroyablement sexy, et il ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Son cœur tambourinait si fort, qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait s'échapper de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Rosa et Su le regardèrent en souriant. Evidemment, elles n'avaient rien raté de ses échanges de regard. Elles semblaient toutes les deux réellement heureuses et lui affichèrent un sourire sincère ponctué d'un sentiment de victoire non feint. Alexy leur sourit en retour, reconnaissant à ses meilleures amies de s'être donné tant de mal et d'être allées au bout de leur idée, même si lui avait été un peu réfractaire. Il les aimait toutes les deux. Il les aimait profondément, et il était content de voir que malgré 4 ans d'absence, Su était toujours la même, et que leur amitié était aussi solide qu'aux premiers jours.

Le cœur emplit d'une douce sensation de bien-être, il oublia presque qu'ils n'étaient pas que 3 dans cette pièce, et le regard magnétique de Morgan dans le sien le lui rappela brutalement. L'euphorie provoquée par l'alcool fit, un instant, envoler le sentiment d'intimidation que lui provoquait le regard électrique du brun, et Alexy se risqua à passer langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Une étincelle brilla dans ce regard céruléen. Alexy sourit. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il sentit un coude lui rentrer malencontreusement dans le dos. Il se tourna vers l'auteur de cette maladresse et vit Hyun, entrainé par l'alcool et l'ambiance de la soirée, faire des gestes prenant de plus en plus d'envergure, s'essayant même à accompagner la musique de son chant on ne peut plus faux. Hyun semblait inarrêtable. Face à ce spectacle, un cercle commença à se former, laissant au jeune coréen tout l'espace nécessaire pour bouger sans blesser personne. Yeleen se tordait de rire et préféra s'assoir sur son lit de peur de chuter tellement son fou rire semblait incontrôlable. Alexy préféra lui aussi céder sa place sur la piste, et vint s'écrouler sur le petit canapé sous la méridienne de Su. Tout le monde déserta le centre de la pièce pour observer, hilare, le serveur se déchainer sur la musique. La grande silhouette, presque féline, de Morgan s'approchait. Alexy estompa son éclat de rire pour un sourire plus malicieux.

Morgan se laissa tomber à côté de lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient physiquement si proches.

\- Now I feel glorious, gloriouuuuuuuus !

Les filles s'extasiaient devant le pseudo concert de Hyun. Morgan posa ses coudes nonchalamment sur ses genoux et s'approcha de son voisin.

\- T'es à la fac toi aussi ?

Le sourire charmeur qu'il affichait lui donna la sensation qu'un envol de petits papillons se préparait dans son ventre.

\- Oui, en Socio, c'est ma 5e année, et toi ?

\- En Lettres.

Son regard se fit plus rieur et appuyé, comme s'il cherchait à le passer au scanner. Alexy s'en sentit un peu mal à l'aise et préféra embrayer.

\- Alors comme ça t'es le coloc de Hyun ? De ce qu'on en avait entendu, il m'avait semblé que t'étais plutôt quelqu'un de renfermé et discret.

\- Tu ne me trouves ni renfermé ni discret ?

Ca avait le don d'être direct. Alexy eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se ressaisir et d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Ca me plait assez.

\- Vraiment ? fit-il dans un large sourire.

Il hocha la tête. Morgan avait un sourire à tomber par terre. Les papillons dans son ventre étaient sur les starting block, prêts à décoller à n'importe quel signe.

Morgan replaça lascivement une boucle derrière son oreille, sans le lâcher du regard. Une tension palpable s'installait entre eux. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud qu'actuellement dans cette chambre.

Le chant désastreux de Hyun s'éleva une nouvelle fois sous les éclats de rire des filles. Alexy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Morgan soupira d'amusement.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas aussi vocal.

\- Tu dois pas t'ennuyer avec un coloc' pareil.

\- Il est marrant ouais. Bon il est quand même généralement plus calme que ce soir.

\- Je veux bien te croire, il est déchainé là.

Peut-être était-ce par inadvertance, mais Alexy sentit discrètement le genou du brun venir s'appuyer contre le sien. Ce premier contact, bien que minime, lui déclencha un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. Morgan ne pouvait faire autrement que s'en rendre compte. Et il sourit amusé.

\- Pourquoi t'as choisi la sociologie ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Je pense que ça m'intéressait d'apprendre à analyser le comportement des gens, la société dans laquelle on vit et toutes ces choses-là. C'est plutôt intéressant.

\- Je vois, fit-il en souriant. Moi je me suis dirigé vers les Lettres car j'aime beaucoup la poésie. Mais je suis tombé dans un piège je pense.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On apprend tout un cas de trucs, mais finalement, la poésie c'est pas vraiment le cœur du cursus.

Alexy sourit.

\- Tu t'es fait avoir par le packaging ?

\- Complètement !

\- Tu écris des poèmes ?

Morgan parut amusé par la question.

\- Pourquoi ? Ceux qui aiment la poésie doivent obligatoirement écrire des poèmes ?

Alexy rougit quelques peu. Sa question l'aurait-elle vexé ?

\- Non pas spécialement, enfin je crois pas. Je sais pas en fait.

Morgan éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Je te taquine ! Oui j'en écris de temps en temps. Tu verrais ta tête. C'est trop mignon.

Un incendie se déclara dans le ventre d'Alexy. Les papillons qui attendaient leur moment s'étaient mués en feux d'artifice qui explosaient en milliers de petites étincelles. Alexy se sentit rougir.

D'un geste doux et d'une lenteur calculée, le brun vint récupérer entre deux doigts une mèche de cheveux bleus et les entortilla.

\- C'est joli comme couleur. J'aime beaucoup.

Alexy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La musique avait baissé et Rosa avait suggéré de mettre fin à la soirée en voyant l'heure. Hyun était complètement ivre. Il discutait avec Su, et celle-ci avait du mal à cacher son contentement. Alexy sourit. Il savait bien que le petit coréen plaisait à sa meilleure amie.

Morgan se leva et se dirigea vers le serveur.

\- Bon, bah il va falloir que je le ramène jusqu'à notre chambre alors, fit remarquer Morgan en jetant un regard amusé sur l'asiatique en plein tentative de drague.

Il lança un regard discret à Alexy et arqua un sourcil. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre que celui-ci voulait dire "Viens avec moi".

Alexy se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du coréen.

\- Je vais l'aider à porter Hyun.

Le sourire de Rosa illumina son visage, tandis qu'elle échangea un regard espiègle avec Su, toujours assise sur le lit.

Morgan passa un bras du serveur autour de ses épaules et Alexy en fit de même.

\- Merci pour la soirée ! On se revoit sur le campus ! s'écria Morgan en passant la porte.

\- A plus tard les filles !

Alexy leur envoya un large sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Hyun avait du mal à faire deux pas sans se prendre les pieds dans ses propres jambes. Il criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que la soirée allait continuer dans au Cosy Bear Café, et qu'il payait sa tournée de bières. Morgan et Alexy ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire face au comportement du serveur. Mais à peine étaient-ils sortis des dortoirs des filles, que le coréen commença à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Très vite, Morgan et Alexy durent presque le porter, voyant bien qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans le sommeil à mesure qu'ils marchaient.

Le silence s'installa alors, ponctué seulement par la respiration devenue lente et calme de Hyun. Malgré le calme apparent, l'immense brasier que Morgan avait allumé en Alexy n'avait pas faibli. Le feu crépitait encore à l'intérieur de lui, et le fait de se savoir bientôt seul avec lui procurait un étrangement sentiment d'excitation. Lui aussi avait pas mal bu, et il sentait l'alcool brouiller sa perception de ce qui était politiquement correct de faire, et ce qui ne l'était pas. A l'heure actuelle, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de coucher Hyun dans son lit, et d'être enfin seul avec le brun qui le faisait rêver depuis la rentrée.

 _OoOoO_

Alexy était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, attendant patiemment que Morgan ait terminé de coucher convenablement son colocataire dans son lit. Le brun n'avait pas allumé la lumière, de peur de voir le coréen se réveiller, et il l'entendait se mouvoir de manière un peu brouillonne dans l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Morgan s'extirpa des ténèbres de la chambre et vint rejoindre son nouvel ami devant sa porte, en la refermant doucement derrière lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé à le ramener.

\- C'était rien.

Morgan lui sourit, taquin. Un léger silence s'instaura, doucement. Rien qui ne les gênait. Le regard d'Alexy s'attarda sur ce sourire qui lui semblait spécial, un brin malicieux. Il se serait damné pour le voir encore et encore.

Réalisant qu'il regardait avec envie les lèvres du brun depuis de longues secondes, il leva le regard, se doutant de l'impression qu'il avait dû lui donner. Et cela ne manqua pas.

En une fraction de seconde, Morgan lui avait saisi le visage de ses deux mains. A ce moment-là, les lumières automatiques du couloir s'éteignirent, et ce fut dans le noir qu'Alexy sentit les douces lèvres de son ami épouser les siennes.

Morgan fit deux pas en avant, repoussant doucement le corps désormais brûlant d'Alexy contre le mur. Celui-ci se laissa volontiers faire et enroula ses bras derrière la nuque du brun. Tout allait très vite. Les deux garçons demandèrent en même temps l'accès à la bouche de l'autre, et entamèrent un long baiser passionné. Leurs langues dansaient une valse sauvage, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Alexy s'entendit gémir dans le baiser. Il ne tenait déjà plus.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, mais Morgan replongea immédiatement dans son cou et le mitrailla de petits baisers enflammés. Alexy plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir des sons tout sauf chastes de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Son cœur palpitait, il le sentait battre derrière ses tempes.

Un hoquet lui échappa quand il sentit les mains froides du brun s'aventurer sous son t-shirt. Un immense frisson le traversa. Il bascula la tête en arrière, impuissant face au flot de désir qu'il sentait monter en lui. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans le couloir, comme pour lui renvoyer dans la figure toute la puissance de son excitation grandissante.

Les mains baladeuses de Morgan se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son dos qu'il s'amusait à effleurer du bout des doigts. Dans le même temps, il traça un sillon incandescent avec sa langue sur la peau fébrile du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, et remonta langoureusement jusqu'à son menton. Là, il s'amusa à tourner autour de ses lèvres, cherchant à attiser une certaine impatience chez le jeune homme.

Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Alexy empoigna fermement ses cheveux pour le diriger lui-même vers ses lèvres gourmandes. Et le baiser reprit de plus belle.

Alexy semblait perdre pied. A son tour, il laissa ses mains se balader sur ce corps pressé contre le sien. Morgan s'empara de ses hanches et rapprocha leurs deux bassins, créant un contact qui devenait presque érotique. A travers leurs jeans, leurs débuts d'érection ne frottaient lascivement, créant une brume épaisse dans la tête d'Alexy à travers laquelle il ne voyait plus que le brun. Il ne savait si c'était inconscient ou non, mais les lents mouvements de balancier qu'effectuait Morgan ressemblaient à n'en pas douter à ceux de l'acte en lui-même. Et à chaque fois qu'il venait se presser contre le corps brûlant de l'autre garçon, leurs deux renflements se rencontraient pour se découvrir déjà à travers les tissus.

\- J'ai envie de toi...

Alexy avait presque soufflé cette phrase, comme une plainte languissante, une supplication. C'était sorti tout seul. Son cerveau était de toute façon déconnecté et il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était en face de lui, mais il en demandait davantage encore.

Ayant visiblement détecté du mouvement dans le couloir, les lumières se rallumèrent, et Alexy constata avec satisfaction le visage rougit d'excitation du jeune homme qui le surplombait. Il savait que le sien était dans un état similaire.

Morgan s'éloigna brusquement de lui, lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina dans le couloir désert du dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où on va ?

\- Contente-toi de me suivre.

Ils tournèrent dans quelques couloirs, passèrent quelques portes, et ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte différente des autres, où un panneau métallique indiquait que l'accès était réservé uniquement au personnel autorisé.

Alexy s'étonna de voir que la porte s'ouvrit simplement en appuyant sur la poignée. Il s'était attendu à la voir verrouillée.

Morgan se précipita à l'intérieur, et Alexy ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Le brun referma la porte et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, avait de nouveau retrouvé sa position de geôlier, emprisonnant Alexy sous son étreinte de feu. Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu trois ou quatre chariots utilisés par les employés de ménage au fond de l'étroite pièce, et autour d'eux, des étagères contenant divers produits d'entretien. C'est à peine s'ils avaient la liberté de bouger à leur convenance.

\- Comment ça se fait que ce n'est pas fermé ici ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est ouvert depuis le premier jour de la rentrée. On va pas s'en plaindre.

Le regard d'Alexy s'embrasa. Il comptait coucher avec lui dans le local entretien des dortoirs ? Même si l'endroit n'était pas des plus glamour, le fait de prendre possession d'un lieu presque public, où le risque de se faire prendre ne descendait clairement pas à 0, lui provoqua un large frisson, et le sang dans ses veines commença à bouillonner. L'adrénaline et l'excitation commençaient à se mélanger, Alexy adorait cette idée.

\- Par contre, on ne peut pas verrouiller la porte, ajouta Morgan en arquant un sourcil joueur.

\- Ca ne me rendra pas plus discret.

Le brun semblait plus qu'apprécier la réponse et se rua de nouveau sur ses lèvres, retirant promptement son t-shirt turquoise. Alexy ne se priva pas pour savourer le toucher envoutant de sa peau et de ses muscles dessinés sous ses doigts. Ce mec avait un corps de rêve.

Très vite, le veston couleur bordeaux et le débardeur orange d'Alexy rejoignirent le t-shirt délaissé au sol. Morgan s'attarda lors à titiller un de ses téton durci par l'excitation, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne tarda à donner de la voix dans de longs gémissements de plaisir. Alexy avait toujours été très sensible à ce niveau-là.

\- Mmmh... Ah putain...

Fébrilement, il tendit les bras vers la ceinture de son futur amant, et s'afféra à la retirer aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Une fois fait, il n'eut plus aucun mal à déboutonner le jean et le faire glisser sur les hanches appétissantes du brun. Poussé par une enivrante exaltation, il repoussa quelque peu le corps chaud de Morgan pour le faire heurter à son tour les grandes armoires derrière lui. Il fit lentement glisser sa main jusqu'au boxer du garçon, et s'amusa à palper le membre déjà bien durci à travers la dernière barrière de tissu. Il sourit en coin en le voyant se mordre la lèvre d'impatience.

Il commença par déposer plein de petits baisers papillon sur son torse, avant d'entamer lentement l'exploration descendante de son buste. Il s'amusa à tracer des sillons de sa langue, avant de buter contre l'élastique du boxer noir du jeune homme. Habilement, et à l'aide de ses mains qui venaient de se loger sur ses fesses, il captura le tissu entre ses dents et le fit dévaler le long de sa cuisse. Il le sentit frémir sous cette délicieuse caresse.

Une fois le dernier obstacle tombé, Alexy se retrouva face au membre tendu et désireux du brun. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par un grognement impatient. Alexy sourit, puis commença à embrasser son aine et l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il entendait déjà les soupirs d'aise de sa future proie, et cela le fit sourire davantage. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter à ce fruit défendu, mais savoir qu'il pouvait faire languir Morgan en jouant avec sa patience était une option bien plus amusante. Aussi, il tourna sciemment autour de son organe dressé, le frôlant par moment de son nez ou sa joue, faisant voyager sa langue jusqu'à la naissance de son sexe sans s'aventurer plus loin.

\- Putain Alex...

Alexy leva les yeux vers lui pour trouver un visage complètement empourpré, aux yeux voilés de désir et à la respiration saccadée et incertaine. Cette vue était un pur délice. Morgan vint perdre ses mains dans cette chevelure bleutée et tira doucement dessus, comme si ce geste pouvait le soulager de cette excitation grandissante.

\- Suce-moi...

Alexy sourit, prenant cette complainte comme une victoire de sa part. Il n'y tenait de toute façon plus. Sa langue vint se nicher à la base de son membre, et gravit d'une traite les longs centimètres qui la séparaient du sommet, où elle entreprit de jouer quelque peu avec le liquide pré-séminale qui s'échappait déjà. Après de très courtes secondes de latence, il se décida enfin à refermer ses lèvres autour de l'organe chaud et incroyablement doux de Morgan, démarrant sans attendre ses premiers langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient. Le brun lâcha un son rauque, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et le gémissement, presque animal.

Alexy creusa un peu plus les joues, accentuant cette pression qui, il le savait, lui faisait tellement de bien. Ses lèvres arrivaient aisément à épouser les formes du sexe érigé face à lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il était sûr de ses capacités.

\- Ah Alex... Putain de merde...

Alexy était lancé. L'entendre gémir son plaisir ainsi ne faisait que l'exciter lui-même davantage. Mais il voulait l'entendre plus, et plus fort. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant sur les muscles de sa mâchoires qu'il se forçait à détendre, et quand il sentit que le moment fut propice, il sécurisa la base du sexe tendu de sa main droite, et vint s'engouffrer jusqu'à la garde, sentant le gland lisse du brun venir rencontrer des parois plus profondes de sa gorge. A cet instant, ce ne fut pas un soupir mais plutôt un grognement sourd et puissant qui s'échappa des lèvres de Morgan. Ce dernier bascula la tête en arrière, le souffle aussi rapide que s'il venait de courir un marathon.

\- Ah... refais-le... c'est trop bon...

Comme l'amant docile qu'il se plaisait à être, Alexy s'exécuta et le brun donna une nouvelle fois de la voix. L'instant d'après, il agrippa ses cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière avant de le redresser à son niveau. Tendrement, ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer leurs consœurs et Morgan offrit à Alexy un baiser des plus doux, qui sonnait presque comme un remerciement, avant de lui adresser un regard léger et complice. Encore une fois, Alexy se perdit volontiers dans l'immensité bleue de ces yeux.

En un instant, le regard du brun se mua pour quelque chose de plus sensuel et, tout en affichant ce sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret, il vint porter un doigt à ses lèvres, et sans lâcher Alexy du regard, commença à les humidifier de la façon la moins catholique qu'il soit. L'entre-jambe déjà tendue à l'extrême d'Alexy se manifesta. Ce garçon était le péché.

D'un signe de tête, il lui donna l'ordre muet de se débarrasser de son jean, et Alexy obéit. Il prit même l'initiative de lui tourner le dos, connaissant très bien quelle était l'étape suivante.

Il s'accrocha comme il le put aux étagères qui lui faisaient face et ne dut pas patienter très longtemps avant de sentir la main toujours aussi froide du brun s'immiscer entre ses fesses rondes. Alexy ne put se retenir de lâcher un profond soupir.

A son tour, Morgan s'amusa à presser ses doigts contre le petit rond de chair, sans le pénétrer. Il préféra le titiller un peu, s'éloignant par moment pour explorer un peu l'architecture de ces fesses qui lui donnaient, mine de rien, diablement envie. Alexy gémit, tortillant son bassin à la recherche de caresses capables de soulager un peu son désir qu'il sentait le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Joueur, mais surtout très impatient, Morgan se ravisa bien vite dans sa tentative de faire languir son amant, et inséra enfin son index entre ces chairs chaudes si appétissantes. Alexy semblait déjà pas mal dilaté, et sans trop de difficultés, il fit s'introduire son majeur et entama des mouvements de ciseaux destinés à le préparer le mieux possible.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer le bassin. Le seul contact de ses doigts n'était pas suffisant. Ses entrailles en avaient assez de patienter.

\- C'est bon, viens...

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Morgan avait retiré ses doigts et présentait déjà son sexe luisant de plaisir entre les fesses du jeune garçon. Il se guida de sa main droite et s'enfonça lentement entre les chairs de son amant, lui arrachant au passage une longe plainte d'un érotisme à faire virer de bord le Pape en personne. Morgan se saisit de ses hanches par les deux mains, et attendit.

Alexy la sentait, sa présence à l'intérieur de lui. Ce simple sentiment avait le don de le combler. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais cette sensation était bien différente de tous les nombreux amants qu'il avait pu avoir. Il frissonna en le sentant se mouvoir tout doucement à l'intérieur.

\- Alex... je peux y aller ?... Je ne tiens plus...

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta d'hocher la tête. La seconde suivante, Morgan s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Alexy écarquilla les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement bien plus bruyant que les derniers. Inconsciemment, son dos se cambra et il remonta sa croupe de quelques centimètres, offrant à son amant un angle de pénétration bien plus intéressant. Il le sentit s'accrocher à ses hanches et entamer de langoureux mouvements de balancier.

Alexy ne pouvait contenir sa voix. Ses mains cherchaient à agripper tout ce qui passait par là, entrainant inévitablement la chute de divers produits d'entretien sur le sol.

Une multitude de courants électriques faisaient vibrer tout son être. Il n'était plus que luxure et désir, et recevoir ainsi les à-coups parfois brutaux, parfois langoureux de Morgan faisait qu'il en oublierait presque son propre prénom. La sensation était divine, l'osmose était bien présente. Ce moment était particulier.

\- Je veux voir ton visage...

Alexy regarda par-dessus son épaule pour accéder à la demande du brun. Aussitôt, il ressenti un terrible vide dans le creux de ses reins, et constata que Morgan s'était retiré. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le forçant à lui faire face tout en donnant de vulgaires coups de pieds aux bombonnes de plastique qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Allonge-toi.

Délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine, Morgan allongea son merveilleux amant dans le ridicule espace disponible au sol. Alexy sentait son cœur se réchauffer en voyant avec quelle attention il prenait soin de lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et Morgan le lui rendit.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le brun se positionna de nouveau et il retrouva sa place entre les chairs du jeune homme.

Son superbe corps pâle le surplombait. Il voyait quelques gouttes de sueur perler à la naissance de ses beaux cheveux ondulés. Il était magnifique.

Alexy tendit le bras et vint enfouir sa main dans cette chevelure qu'il aimait tant. Morgan comprit le geste et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, passionnément.

Un coup un peu plus profond que les autres le fit se cambrer de délice. Il hurla presque à ce contact, alors que le brun recommença la seconde d'après, puis la suivante, encore et encore. Une fièvre magnétique avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Une chaleur nouvelle commença à picoter ses entrailles tandis qu'il sentait arriver la vague qui allait le libérer de ce trop-plein d'excitation. Le regard azur de Morgan tourna étrangement sur le gris derrière ce voile de plaisir.

\- Alex... je peux... venir en toi ?

Lui aussi sentait le point de rupture approcher. Entre deux éclats de voix, Alexy hocha la tête. Il se consumait avec une telle violence que ça en devenait délicieux. Morgan continuait de le pilonner, et il atteignit une nouvelle fois cette petite tâche de nerf qui lui faisait tant de bien. C'en fut trop pour Alexy qui se libéra dans un long râle de satisfaction. Il sentit ses chairs se refermer sur le sexe de Morgan qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans une jouissance des plus grandioses.

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant à s'observer, hors d'haleine, essayant de reprendre doucement contact avec la réalité. Semblant revenir à lui, Morgan décida de venir se lover contre son amant. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, mais aucun ne sembla s'en offusquer. Alexy remua doucement la tête, prenant enfin conscience de la réalité qu'il avait échappée durant leur moment magique. Le sentant remuer, Morgan leva la tête pour venir tendrement embrasser les lèvres douces et gourmandes d'Alexy.

Ils restèrent ainsi une petite minute, silencieux, profitant de cet instant de plénitude. Ce fut le brun qui décida le premier à se relever, l'étroitesse de la pièce n'aidant pas à se sentir vraiment à son aise, et Alexy l'imita.

Morgan récupéra son jean, et un étrange son de plastique froissé se mélangea au crissement du tissu. Il plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour en sortir un petit emballage carré et transparent.

Morgan soupira.

\- Désolé... J'avais oublié que j'avais pris une capote... Tu... Je crois que tu m'as fait complètement disjoncté le cerveau...

Morgan baissa les yeux, honteux. Alexy, lui, laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Je dois t'avouer que même si j'en avais eu sur moi, je l'aurais très vite oubliée aussi.

Le brun esquissa un sourire gêné.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires en vitesse, voulant retrouver une liberté de mouvement convenable hors de cet endroit exigu. Une fois dans le couloir, les lumières automatiques s'allumèrent de nouveau et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Morgan. Celui-ci constata qu'il était parti sans verrouiller la porte.

\- J'ai l'impression que t'es pas mal tête en l'air, non ?

Morgan se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, en souriant en coin. Alexy s'approcha de lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, marquant ainsi la fin de leur entrevue nocturne.

\- Bon, et bien bonne nuit, Monsieur Tête en l'air.

 _OoOoO_

\- Alooooooooooors ?

Rosa et Su se tenaient devant lui, des paillettes dans les yeux, prêtes à entendre le récit de la fin de soirée du jeune homme.

Rosa était finalement restée dormir dans la chambre de Su, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les 3 dans le hall du bâtiment des dortoirs pour enchainer sur un petit déjeuner récupérateur.

\- Quoi "alors" ?

\- Raconte ! Ça s'est fini comment avec Morgan ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ou pas ?

Rosa ne tenait pas en place. Alexy esquissa un sourire gêné en regardant des groupes d'étudiants passer près d'eux. Il n'était pas non plus nécessaire d'en informer tout le campus avec ce manque de discrétion.

\- Bah rien, on a raccompagné Hyun qui était ivre mort, il l'a allongé dans son lit et on s'est dit au revoir.

\- Vous vous êtes "dit au revoir" ?

Su avait insisté sur ses derniers mots, comme pour le forcer à leur révéler leur sens caché. Décidément, ces deux-là avaient le don de fourrer leur nez dans les affaires de tout le monde.

\- Oui, bah peut-être qu'on s'est un peu embrassés oui.

\- Hiiiiiiiii !

Ses deux meilleures amies se prirent chacune les mains et commencèrent à sautiller sur place.

\- Mais c'est trop bien ! Je savais que mon plan fonctionnerait à merveille !

Alexy sourit, gêné. Il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de leur raconter la suite de la soirée, non ?

Su lui jeta un œil suspect en voyant son malaise et son regard se fit plus insistant.

\- Alexy ?

Au même instant, un groupe de deux jeunes filles passèrent tout près d'eux, en grande discussion sur un sujet qui semblait les animer furieusement, même de bon matin.

\- T'es pas au courant ! Apparemment les femmes de ménage ont retrouvé la porte du placard à entretien ouverte, ce matin, et apparemment, tous les produits étaient en désordre à l'intérieur.

\- Qui s'amuserait à fouiller dans les produits d'entretien sérieux ?

\- Non mais le pire, c'est qu'ils ont retrouvé des tâches super suspectes à l'intérieur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Quoi ? Mais nan !

\- Si je t'assure.

Rosa et Su suivaient, bouche bée, les deux filles du regard. Aïe... Alexy déglutit. Explosion nucléaire dans 3, 2, 1...

\- Alexy !

D'un même mouvement, elles s'étaient retournées face à lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche tellement ouverte qu'elles auraient pu gober toutes les mouches de la pièce.

Alexy se gratta l'arrière de la tête en leur offrant le plus innocent des sourires. Malgré lui, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer, trahissant complètement sa minable tentative de faire comme s'il ne savait rien.

\- Quoi ?

Elles se turent un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme pour vérifier qu'elles se posaient bien la même question.

\- Quoi "quoi" ?! fit Su d'un air outré.

\- Alexy me dit pas que c'est toi l'auteur de... "ça" ? chuchota Rosa pour éviter d'ébruiter leur conversation.

\- Et bien... Ça se pourrait...

Rosa et Su échangèrent un nouveau regard stupéfait. Tout doucement, leurs visages commencèrent à s'illuminer d'un sourire radieux. Alors que Su tapait des pieds sur le sol tellement elle semblait incapable de contrôler sa joie, Rosa lui assena un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, le regard malicieux.

\- Eh bien on perd pas de temps !

\- C'est trop bien ! C'est trop bien ! C'est trop bien ! répétait inlassablement la brunette.

\- Vous allez pas m'engueuler ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- T'engueuler pour quoi ? s'enquit Rosa en lui attrapant les poignets. C'est pas la première fois que tu vas chez un mec que t'as rencontré le jour même. Bon certes, c'était pas dans un placard à balai, mais c'est pas nouveau.

\- Rosa... siffla Alexy entre ses dents en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait avoir entendu ça.

Su joignit ses mains à celles de son amie et afficha un grand sourire à Alexy.

\- On est trop contentes pour toi !

Alexy sourit. La bienveillance de ses amies le touchait en plein cœur. Il était heureux de les avoir et de partager ça avec elles.

\- Tu t'es bien protégé hein ? questionna Su, d'un air quelque peu rhétorique qui rendit l'atmosphère de suite moins détendue.

Alexy sourit une nouvelle fois à ses amies. Le silence qui s'en suivit suffisait clairement pour comprendre que la réponse était négative. D'un même geste, Rosa et Su lâchèrent ses poignets et collèrent leurs points sur les hanches.

\- Ah ça par contre non hein !

\- Non mais où t'avais la tête sérieux !

\- C'est pas bon du tout ça !

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

\- Va de suite prendre rendez-vous ! Et t'as pas intérêt de te défiler !

Alexy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant sous les différentes menaces proférées dans ses amies. Elles étaient vraiment incorrigibles, mais c'est ce qui les rendait vraiment adorables. Elles n'étaient pas ses meilleures amies pour rien.

OoOoO

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet OS !_

 _Et ne faîtes pas comme Morgan et Alexy, protégez-vous ! )_

 _N'hésitez pas à partager votre impression sur cette fiction !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _~ Xoxo ~_


End file.
